


Avon's Pain

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon overworked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon's Pain

Pain shot up Avon's arm, causing him to wince and pull back from the shield generator.  _Damn_. He threw down the spanner in disgust and rubbed his wrist and kneaded the muscles in his forearm. He'd been working too hard and too long without any rest. _All because of our fearless, correction, brainless leader, Blake_.  The man couldn't even spare the time for Avon to fix the ship properly before dragging them all into another disaster just so he could play hero at their expense. The man was a fool and he refused to stop, even to allow his crew to rest. Avon's lips curled in an ugly snarl.

He reached for the pill container in his pocket and opened it up. Yellow pills and green pills. One to keep him awake and functioning long after he should have collapsed from exhaustion. The other for the pain. As an unpleasant reminder, there was a twinge in his back. Cally had been very concerned when she found him almost paralyzed from the pain in his back over a week ago. He'd been fixing this same shield generator when he felt a stab, as if someone had plunged a hot knife into his back. He'd been unable to move, or even get up for at least an hour. Not even to reach the comm panel to call for help. He was too far into the bowels of the ship for anyone to hear him. No one had bothered to look for him until Blake demanded his presence to do something else.

Of course any recommendation from Avon that they should take at least a week or two so that he could do a proper fix of the entire ship after their last few near disasters had resulted in Blake rounding on him. The man seemed to equate the use of common sense with selfishness on Avon's part and lack of commitment to Blake's precious cause. Avon couldn't possibly care about anyone else except himself because he actually demanded that they get some rest before they all collapsed from exhaustion. Avon had stopped bothering to complain anymore. Blake was exactly as he had always thought. The man never cared about any of them. They were all just expendable tools in his quest. Not worth the time for Blake to care about any of them. Until he got one of them killed of course. Or captured. Then he'd make a big show of how much he cared then. When it was too late. No one could bring Gan back.

Blake was too stupid to realize that one didn't have to commit violence and destruction or go on suicidal missions in order to fight the Federation. Blake considered anyone who didn't want to as being selfish or pathetic.

Avon sneered at the thought of Blake and popped the two pills into his mouth, dry swallowing them. He couldn't wait to be free of him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
